Talk:Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki
Anniversary! Today is the one month anniversary of this wiki! Not Bad. Cybusfactory 21 October 2011. : Awesome-- Wuher MosEisley 05:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Nero here hey guys! Nero here! I am making a temple as some of you may know and i need Tiled panels! Please donate! As long as I can hold a saber, I will fight to the end. 00:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC)thanks, nero New Page! Hi Guys Mercenary here ! I just made my new page! Have a look, type in Mercenary please leave comments! Thx Merc =-) o+< News All of you should make blog post topics about these things. Not many visitors tend to look at these talk pages and a blog post would better advertise your messages. TVLwriter 22:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) A Bit of Advice A lot of people seem to be saying "check out my story!" in comments, but they provide no link to get to their page. I find it incredibly useful when people provide a link at the top of their User Page that will take people to their character's page. So, I strongly recommend that people provide links at the top of their User Page to their own character's page. Here is mine for an example. I use my first Section to provide a link. Click here to see my User Page. ^_^ Alaira Dalia 03:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Greetings! Hello, It is me Dylan Antiunknown from CWA, Happy Halloween and coming soon there will hopfully be a page about me here Fanfiction website Hey everyone I had an idea for a Clone Wars- era fanfic, anyone know of a website i could do it on? thanks LeumasLietsleknif 09:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : Ask Capcom1 he is writing a story on a site Wuher MosEisley 14:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : kk thanks : 16:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) News Letter Hello, Dylan unknown here again, i made a new blog called the CWA News Letter Plz post a article and remember to sign it at the end and DO NOT post smthing regarding for example: nova is the best. or it will be deleted 02:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Dylan AntiUnknown wordmark??? what is wordmark? :S lol LeumasLietsleknif 17:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : read the photo, it has an arrow pointing to it, here is an example from when alaira won a couple weeks ago, Wuher MosEisley 18:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Character Update Hey I dont really know the purpose for the Talk page, other than its where I can post about things? I wanted to tell Wuher, or the the other admins my in-game character name now is Commander Jacis, so if you ever added me, thats my in-game name now, and I will update my Profile information to fit this. Thank You. DarthJaciuss 16:13, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Contests? I know and have participated in the contests in the Clone Wars Adventures Forums, and I was wondering if we could add ones here? If so, that would be fun to do, and I would always try to get others and myself to participate. and if the prizes could be Station Cash Cards or other items that grant you in-game cash, or items like Commander Bly. I ask this since I can not afford to buy any Station Cash Cards, and last time I bought some it took me 2 years to finally have enough money to get some (Yes I am somewhat poor, and parents have to use all our money for food and other things that allow me to even be using this computer). This isn't a plead for cash or a charity thing, I am just asking to hold contests so I can use effort, through building, non member mini game level scores (so i can participate in mini game levels that go to non members). If not I understand, and I would like the reward to at least 2 or 1 Station Cash card for 1st place. If not I will try to get station cash for Christmas or for attempt to buy life time membership on my birthday in february. DarthJaciuss 16:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC) My Character Wiki Page is done!!! Hey guys Commander Jac wiki page is finally finished!!! It took me a week to do it, and it feels like I just typed a Star Wars novel over myself! I would higly recommend you all read it, and you have the right to correct the small grammer mistakes. I will go through and look for any big ones, but I would say I used a lot of diction on my typing, haha. I think it is '''amazing '''and the work and week long effort I put in really paid off. If it is really good then I would like others to read it, but I dont know how to get others to notice mine since I have no icon in the categories? If there is a way, then I would very much appreciate a respose back. Thank You and hope you are satisfied in reading my wiki page over Commander Jac. Its link is in my Profile description, and in the categories under Clone Troopers, Clones, Male Characters, and Republic, or just look here- To read, click on this link: Commander Jac Wiki Page DarthJaciuss 05:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) The "icons" are of the pages with the most views under that category. Wuher MosEisley 05:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Hi its me dylan antiunknown, i was looking at a LOTS of wikis and noticed most had a quote of the month poll so im asking if where able to do that? ----Dylan Antiunknown I don't see much use in a monthly quote, but if the other administrators decide that this is a nice addition to our main page, the feature may be added. TVLwriter 01:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I think thats a capital idea, i have loads of quotes that should work for a couple of months maybe a year, I always make new quotes so its no trouble for me to do it monthly. Devoe111 21:36, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok just wondering Dylan AntiUnknown 05:28, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Hi i am making a wiki page but i need to know how to take a screenshot of myself in game THX 22:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Dylan Antiunknown to the admins, the wiki is very hard to edit now on my pc since the enter key doesn't work like the way it used to, right now my story page is messed up, so i hope you guys can do your thing pretty it up a bit and change the enter key back to the way it used to be thank you Devoe111 07:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) My squad Dylan Unknowns Bounty Hunters read it to join Chosen One here or now Master dude11! Tips for cwa! Any member beta is welcomed to do tips if wuher is ok with it.Alright dont spam on cwa chat. Just post a tip thanks!